Wisconsin Badgers
The Wisconsin Badgers are a football team competing in the Bowl Subdivision of the NCAA. The Badgers are a founding member of the Big Ten Conference, which was started in 1896. Currently the Badgers play in the Leaders Division of the Big Ten Conference, however starting in the 2014 season, due to realignment, they will shift to the West division. They play their home games at Camp Randall Stadium, the fourth oldest stadium in college football. Program History Before Coach taffyowner, the Badgers were lead to an 0-2 record under coach and program founder, Butt Titty. After Coach Titty was fired, the program won their first game in week 3 against Oklahoma State University. The program won their first conference game in week 9 against Michigan State 2013 Season The 2013 was the inaugural season for the Badgers. It was also a season of mediocrity, with the roster the team had the hope was that they would compete for a bowl game. However with program founder, Butt Titty, resigning after an 0-2 start, the team could never get back on track. Wisconsin managed to somewhat right the ship under new coach taffyowner, however the team still finished with a 3-9 record. 2014 Season Wisconsin won the Big Ten West division with a win over Nebraska on June 21st and will play Ohio State in the Big Ten Championship game. The team finished the regular season with a record 11 wins. 2014 Schedule Schedule 2015 Season The 2015 season for the Wisconsin Badgers is their third season as a program, and expectations started off high at the start of the season due to a 12 win season the year before and returning most of the offensive starters. The team became bowl eligible in week 7 2015 Schedule Schedule 2016 Season 2016 was arguably the most successful season in Wisconsin football history. After going 10-2 in the regular season with win over rival Minnesota, Wisconsin qualified for their first ever CFBHC playoff as an at large team. After beating Mountain West champion Air Force 35-31. Wisconsin's season ended with a 30-33 loss to Alabama in the Rose Bowl. However this was considered a building block for future great things in the program. Rivalries Current rivalries Minnesota The Minnesota/Wisconsin rivalry is the oldest continuous rivalry in college sports. They play yearly for Paul Bunyan's Axe, which is a 4 foot tall trophy axe with all scores on it. Wisconsin has won the trophy for the past 5 years. Iowa Iowa and Wisconsin play yearly for the Heartland Trophy All-Time Records Bowl History Wisconsin became bowl eligible for the first time in program history on May 17th, 2014. The Badgers were invited to play in the Capital One Bowl. On July 16th, 2014 the Badgers beat the LSU Tigers 13-9. Marking the first bowl win in program history. In 2015 the Badgers finished 9-3 and the team accepted a bid to play in the Outback Bowl against Auburn. Season-by-Season Records Individual Award Winners *'All Americans' :Brian Gary, Tight End – 2013 :Doug Bosley, Tight End- 2014 :Davern Lemmerman, Center- 2016 :Asante Sowell, Running Back- 2018 :Aaron Blakely, Free Safety- 2019 *'John Mackey Award' :Doug Bosley- 2014 *'Johnny Unitas Award' :Erik Wegert-2015 *'Chic Harley Award' :Aaron Blakely- 2019 *'Chuck Bednarik Award' :Aaron Blakely-2019 *'Jack Tatum Award' :Aaron Blakely-2019 Category: Big Ten